kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bloons Tower Defense 4
Bloons Tower Defense 4 is a tower defense game in which you deploy monkeys with darts to pop balloons. The game is a spin-off from the Bloons game series and the sequel to Bloons Tower Defense 3. __TOC__ Gameplay The game is a classic type of tower defense game in which the enemies follow a predetermined path on each level. All enemies in the BTD games are balloons called Bloons. The basic tower, called a Dart Monkey, is a monkey throwing darts at the balloons, similar to the original Bloons game series. The other towers have to be unlocked by popping a certain number of Bloons. There are 16 types of towers and all of them can be upgraded. There are six levels and each of them can be played in 5 different game modes. The first three game modes (Easy, Medium, and Hard) differ only in difficulty. The Sandbox mode lets you customize your game. Apocalypse mode is an endurance mode with endless waves of Bloons. The game's level editor is only available on the official Ninjakiwi site. You can purchase additional tracks and upgrades by spending Kreds. You can also spend Kreds to purchase lives and cash on a level during gameplay. Bloons types *Red - First encountered bloon. *Blue - Spawns Red *Green - Spawns Blue *Yellow - Spawns Green. FAST! *Pink - Spawns Yellow. Fast too. *Black - Spawns Pink. Immune to bombs. *White - Immune to freezing. Looks like a turqouise-like bloon, not white. *Camo - Spawns 2 pinks. Need to be detected with 3rd upgrade of Monkey Beacon, or 2nd upgrade of Monkey Ace or 2nd upgrade of Monkey Bucaneer. Can be also destroyed with Spikes. *Zebra - Spawns White and Black. Immune to bomb and ice. *Rainbow - Spawns 2 Zebras. *Lead - Spawns 2 Blacks. Slow, but immune to anything sharp *Ceramic - Takes several shots to destroy, spawns 2 Rainbows. Glue doesn't slow them. *M.O.A.B. (Massive Ornary Attack Blimp) - Even stonger than Ceramic, looks like a blue airship. Spawns FOUR Cearmics. *B.F.B. (Brutal Floating Behemoth) - Big red airship. Spawns FOUR M.O.A.Bs!!! Towers and other stuff NOTE:Writen prices are on EASY difficulty. Other levels prices will be written later. Should look this - x/y/z Where x is easy level price, y is medium level price and z is hard level price. Dart Monkey First. Cost:170/200 Upgrades include: *1st - Piercing Darts - pop 2 bloons instead 1. Cost:120 *2nd - Long Range Darts - better range. Cost:75 *3rd - Spike-O-Pult - catapult that hurls giant spiked balls. Cost:255 *4th - Triple Shot - catapult hurls three giant spiked balls. Needs rank 19. Cost:850 Tack Shooter Needs 2nd rank. Cost:305/360 Upgrades include: *1st - Faster Shooting - better firerate. Cost:180 *2nd - Extra Range - better range. Cost:85 *3rd - Blade Shooter - shoots razor sharp bladed discs. Cost:240 *4th - Ring of Fire - shoots a firey hot burst of flame that can pop anything. Needs rank 22. Cost:2125 Boomerang Thrower Cost:340/400. Upgrades include: *1st - Multi Traget - tower can pop to 7 bloons. Cost:215 *2nd - Sonic Boomerang - tower can pop frozen bloons. Cost:85 *3rd - Glaive Thrower - glaives that can pop up to 12 bloons at once. *4th - Lightsabre Thrower - throws lightsabres that can pop up 70 bloons at once. Needs rank 20. Cost:1575 Bomb Tower Cost:595/700. Upgrades include: *1st - Bigger Bombs - bigger area of explode. *2nd - Longer Range - better range. Cost:170 *3rd - Missile Launcher - shoots missiles that are faster, have better range and pop more bloons. Cost:180 *4th - MOAB Mauler. Missiles causes 10x damage to MOABS and BFBs. Needs rank 17. Cost:765 Ice Tower Cost:325/380. Upgrades include: *1st - Improved Ice Tower - freezes bloons longer. Cost:190 *2nd - Permafrost - slows bloons even after they thaw out. Cost:85 *3rd - Snap Freeze - pop 1 layer of bloon. Cost:340 *4th - Arctic Wind - slows anything that is near ice tower to 1/3 of speed. Very expensive and powerful. Needs rank 24. Cost:5700 Mortar Tower Cost:700/825. Unlimited range. Upgrades include: *1st - Better Accuracy - better accuracy(crosshair is smaller) *2nd - Rapid Reload - higher fire-rate. *3rd - Bloon Buster - pop 2 layers at once. *4th - Mortar Battery- Shoot 3x as normal. Can make bloon carnage. Needs rank 23. Cost: 1700 Glue Gunner Cost:255. Upgrades include: *1st - Stickier Glue - glue lasts longer *2nd - Soaking Glue - glue soaks through all layers of bloon. *3rd - Corrosive Glue - glue eats through bloons, dissolving them every 2 seconds. *4th - Glue Splatter - affects a large area around impact, soaking up to 20 bloons at once. Needs rank 25. Cost:2550 Monkey Beacon Costs:850. Upgrades include: *1st - Wider Influence - better range *2nd - Jungle Drums- improves attack speed of towers in radius *3rd - Sonar Beacon - detects camo bloons. *4th - Monkey Storm - Calls in a wave of super monkeys that wipe out all bloons on screen. Unique(only 1 building with this feature! Using feature cost:850) Need rank 18. Cost:2950 Monkey Ace Cost:765. Moves in area eight-shaped. Upgrades include: *1st - Pineapple Express - throws out pineapples *2nd - Spy Plane - detects camo bloons. *3rd - Rapid Fire - better fire-rate *4th - Operation: Dart Storm - shoots twice as many darts and twice as fast. Needs rank 27. Cost:2550 Monkey Buccaneer Cost:510/600. Can be placed only on water. Upgrades include: *1st - Grape Shot - adds a volley of deadly sharpened grapes to the attack. Cost:255 *2nd - Crow's Nest - detects camo bloons. Cost:130 *3rd - Longer Cannons - better range. Costs:155 *4th - Battleship - probably triple fire rate. Needs rank 21. Cost:1700 Monkey Apprentice Cost:470/550. Upgrades include: *1st - Intense Magic - magic orb can pop up to 7 bloons at once. Cost:255/300. *2nd - Fireball - tower can use fireball that explodes on impact. Cost:255/300. *3rd - Summon Whirlwind - Whirlwind will throw bloons away from the exit, but will thaw bloons and remove glue. Cost:1700/2000. *4th - Tempest Tornado-''' Tempest Tornados pop bloons as well as push them around. Affects 120 bloons at once. Needs rank 29. Cost: 6800/8000 Super Monkey Needs rank 15. Shoots 15-20 darts per second on first lvl! Cost:3400/4000/4320. Upgrades include: *1st - '''Super Range - much better range. Cost:850/1000 *2nd - Laser Vision - tower can pop 2 bloons at once, can pop frozen bloons also. Cost:2975/3500 *3rd - Plasma Vision - shoots twice as fast. Vaporizes everything that it touch. Cost:3400/4000 *4th - Sun God- *'''Legend speaks of a being that fears no bloon...* Needs rank 30. Cost:17000/20000 Dartling Gun Shoots 10-15 darts per second when purchased. Cost 1065/1250/ *1st - '''Steady Barrels - Steady barrels reduces the spread of darts fired from the gun. Cost: 215 *2nd - Powerful Shots - Makes the darts fly out with greater speed, and makes them pop up to 3 bloons each. Cost: 510 *3rd - Increased Barrel Spin - Makes Dartling Gun fire much faster. Cost: 2125 *4th - Laser Cannon - Converts to a powerful cannon that shoots rapid bursts able to cause massive bloon damage. Needs rank 31. Cost :28750 Banana Farm Needs rank 16. Gives 80 money per round at first lvl. Upgrades include: *1st - More Bananas - increases generated money per round to 120. Cost:340. *2nd - Banana Plantation - increases generated money per round to 250. Cost:1020. *3rd - Banana Republic - increases generated money per round to 500. Cost:2125 *4th - Banana Research Facility- 'High tech banana facility earns you a staggering 2000 per round. Needs rank 28. Cost: 8500 Spikes Place on road. Can pop up to 10 bloons. Remain until end of round. Cost:25. Monkey Glue Place on road. Can slow up to 20 bloons. Remain until end of round. Cost:10. Pineapple Explodes after 3 seconds. Cost:20 Infos Infos are after passing certain round. *'Round 6 - Target priority First means the tower will target whatever bloon has traveled furthest *'Round 7 - '''The Pop Count under the tower name is how many bloons that thing has popped. *'Round 56''' - BTD Science 101 - of all towers in the game, only the mortar with bloon buster upgrade can strip more than 1 layer of bloon at a time. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Ninjakiwi/bloons-tower-defense-4 |descrip = Pop 3,000 bloons across your career }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Ninjakiwi/bloons-tower-defense-4 |descrip = Complete all 60 waves of the first 2 maps on at least the "medium" difficulty }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Ninjakiwi/bloons-tower-defense-4 |descrip = Complete all 60 waves of the second 2 maps on at least the "medium" difficulty }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Ninjakiwi/bloons-tower-defense-4 |descrip = Complete the final 2 maps on the "hard" difficulty setting }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Best of 2010 game Category:Games with Kreds purchases